Crime and Punishment
by JellyBean404
Summary: Sorry I took it off the first time, here it is again. Draco disobeys and Lucius punishes him, Warning! Contains spanking of a minor.


**Title: Crime and Punishment**

**Summary: Draco disobeys and Lucius punishes him. Takes place in the summer time before the first book, so Draco is eleven years old. It`s my first story so it`s not going to be anything too big. Kind of fluffy, I like to make Lucius seem like a good father in some of my stories.**

**I do not own Harry Potter and I make no money, it`s all the fabulous J.K Rowling's. **

**Warning: contains spanking of a minor (Punishment only!) if this offends you in any way shape or form, then do not read. **

**If offends you and you read anyway it`s your own fault from here on in, don't say I didn`t warn you.**

**Also tell me what you think. Comments, Criticism, I take it all.**

Lucius Malfoy sat quietly at his desk reading a copy of the Daily Prophet. Nothing could be heard inside the large, dimly lit office except for the crackling and popping of the fire in the large fire place and the faint tick-tock coming from the old grandfather clock that rested in the corner of the room. He flipped to the next page and adjusted his reading glasses, it had been a long, hard day at work and he had never been so relieved to be home as he had that afternoon. Unfortunately the experience had been short lived because as soon as he had stepped in the door his wife Narcissa had angrily started to rant about how his son Draco had broken a five hundred galleon vase that had been a Black family heirloom for over nine generations while horsing around in the living room after she had repeatedly told him to stop. He sighed; the vase hadn't been damaged to severely but from the way Narcissa had gone on about it you'd think he'd blown up half the manor. Narcissa had scolded Draco and sent him to his room but Lucius would be giving him the rest of the punishment before bed.

As his eyes skimmed the page he heard the grandfather clock chime ten o`clock fallowed by a small knock on the large door.

"Enter." Lucius commanded.

The dark oak door slowly swung open as Draco stepped in the room.

"Draco." Lucius said, not even looking up from the paper.

Draco gently shut the door; he then walked over and stood in front of his father`s desk.

"So Draco, I heard you caused a bit of trouble today. Am I correct?"

"Yes father." Draco mumbled, and began messing with a lose thread on his white, long sleeved night shirt.

"Would you care to enlighten me on the matter?" he asked and flipped the page of the paper once again.

"I w-was sort of…um… f-fooling around and broke mum`s vase." He said.

"After your mother told you to stop?" he asked.

"Y-yes sir, it was an accident thought, and b-besides you were able to fix it!" Draco said.

"That does not ignore the fact that you still disobeyed your mother." He said in a calm voice.

Draco shifted, wishing he could be anywhere but there. Lucius looked up from the paper and to his son. He smirked as he watched Draco squirm under his gaze. Lucius knew quite well from past experiences with _his_ father that the lecture and waiting was the worst part.

"You should know by now Draco that when an adult tells you to do something you are to do it, disobedience will not be tolerated. You are eleven years old Draco, you need to act like it. I know you will not behave that way when you go to school, am I right?"

"Yes father." Draco whimpered.

"Now then, I believe you know what the consequences are for disobedience." He said tossing the paper on the desk and removing his glasses.

"Yes sir." Draco whimpered. He quit messing with the thread and simply looked at the floor.

Lucius sighed. He honestly hated having to punish the boy, but he simply could not let him get out of line.

"Very well then, anything to say for yourself?" he asked.

"No sir." Draco said in a voice that was barely audible.

"Good."

And with that Lucius opened a drawer on the left side of the desk, pulled a thick, flat ruler out, and scooted the desk chair back.

"Come here Draco." He commanded.

Draco gulped and walked over to his father. He sighed and lifted his night shirt before laying himself over his father`s lap. Draco instantly grabbed his father`s leg when he felt his boxers get pulled down to his knees. Lucius set the ruler on the desk, then removed his wedding ring and rolled up his sleeve. He wrapped his left arm around Draco waist and held on tight. Raising his hand high, he brought it down with a hard **SMACK**. He then continued to bring his hand down in a series of hard smacks all over Draco`s bare bottom. Draco began to squirm and whimper as he tried to hold back tears. Draco`s bum quickly went from a light pink to bright red. When Lucius` hand started to hurt he paused and picked up the ruler. Draco bit his lip, it already felt like he'd sat in a hornets' nest and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Draco cried out when he felt the ruler strike him.

"OW! FATHER PLEASE!" he begged

Lucius ignored him and continued to smack the now very red bottom in front of him. Draco began to cry as the hard wood smacked his bum over and over, concentrating mainly on his sit spots. After about six minutes Lucius finally began to talk.

"Will you **SMACK **ever **SMACK **disobey** SMACK **anyone** SMACK **ever** SMACK **again?

"OW! No sir!"

"Will you **SMACK **ever** SMACK **be so** SMACK **careless** SMACK **again?"

"OW! No sir! Please OW stop! Father it hurts!

"That's **SMACK** the **SMACK **whole **SMACK** idea **SMACK **son."

Draco cried even harder, and Lucius decided to finally draw it to a close.

"You **SMACK **do **SMACK **not **SMACK** disobey **SMACK **your **SMACK** mother **SMACK **or **SMACK **any **SMACK **one **SMACK** else. **SMACK **is **SMACK** that **SMACK **understood? And you **SMACK **do not** SMACK **behave** SMACK **so carelessly. Do** SMACK **you** SMACK **understand? **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK**

"OWWWWWWWW! YES S-SIR! PLEASE STOP! Draco was now openly sobbing and had wrapped his arms around his father's legs. Lucius smack him a few more times before finally tossing the ruler on the desk. He waited a few minutes for Draco to get a hold of himself before helping him up and pulling his boxers back into place. Draco hissed as the material rubbed agents his sore bottom which was now a deep red. Draco`s eyes were red and tears stained his cheeks. Lucius handed him a handkerchief.

"Let us hope this never happens again Draco." He said, although he knew it would.

"Yes father." He sniffed.

Lucius turned to sit down but before he could Draco wrapped his arms around him and buried his head in his chest.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled

Lucius sighed, but wrapped his arms around Draco anyway.

"It`s alright, your forgiven now."

The two continued to hug until the clock chimed eleven.

"Alright, now off to bed with you." Lucius said giving his son a little push towards the door.

"Goodnight father." Draco said before walking out of the office.

Lucius smiled.

"Goodnight son."

**Well? How was it? Please tell me! I tried not to get to out of character or make the story too rushed but let me know how it was. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
